All-New Marvel NOW! Point One Vol 1 1.NOW
(Loki's Story) (America & Loki's Story) | NextIssue = (Loki's Story) (Silver Surfer's Story) (Invaders' Story) (Black Widow's Story) (Ms. Marvel's Story) (Avengers' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | Quotation = A treacherous journey. A test of endurance. A dark, forgotten secret. A brand-new beginning. And, last but not least... a beloved brother. Ah, Thor. Sweet, simple Thor. Why can't I remember hating you? Five keys, forged by Odin for his [[Loki|'other' son]]... for the day he became worthy. Or learned to fake it... I have done your bidding, All-Mother. May I present, rescued from cold eons locked in lonely bondage... Gram. Sword of Sigurd, the first of our great heroes -- and a fitting weapon for... Loki: Agent of Asgard. So. What's next? | Speaker = Loki | StoryTitle1 = Before the Truth Has Its Pants On | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Penciler1_1 = Lee Garbett | Inker1_1 = Lee Garbett | Colourist1_1 = Nolan Woodard | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Numerous unnamed agents * Antagonists: * and other unnamed Sin aliens * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** Races and Species: * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** Schmidt Estate ***** Private Chambers of the Red Skull ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** Loki's apartment * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At the gaming tables of the planet Sin, Snarrrdax of the Terror Quadrant plays a high stakes game of cards, betting a key belonging to the Asgardians, one of a set of five. However, he quickly suspects his opponent's astonishing luck, and accuses them of being a liar and a cheat. Loki protests his innocence, before showering Snarrrdax and his goons with cards, and making off with the key. Some time later, the Red Skull is ruminating on how there is no mind he cannot detect. As he does, however, he feels a faint almost thought in his mind. In a panic, he checks his pockets, only to find the key it held is gone. On board [[S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Iliad|S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Iliad]], Agent Phil Coulson interrogates the captive Loki, informing him that the special cell he is presently contained in is utterly Loki-proof. Loki assures him it is, but the agent's senses aren't, and in the blink of an eye Loki is gone, and Coulson is the one in the cell. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. can react, Loki has already breached their highest security level and made off with the third key. At the Braddock Academy in Britain, Meggan angrily searches for a key she brought with her from her time in Hell, one that has utterly vanished. No-one present thinks to question the new janitor the academy has. Later on, in Loki's new Manhattan apartment, the trickster is paid a visit by Thor, who has learnt Loki is seeking the five keys, forged by Odin long ago, to free a hero's sword. Loki confirms all of this. After a moment's though, Thor declares that he will trust Loki, and hands over the last key, as the two brothers have their first shared drink in centuries. Soon, Loki makes his way up a mountain, to a cave containing a box, which opens to find Gram, sword of Sigurd the Ever-Glorious, first hero of Asgard, and a fitting weapon for its agent. As the All-Mothers stand behind him, Loki asks what's next. | StoryTitle2 = Girl on Board | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Mike Allred | Inker2_1 = Mike Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sharrr's space-pirates * Other Characters: * Unnamed Nautikos inhabitants * Races and Species: * * * Unidentified alien species * Cosmic Rays Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = To Tame the Very Gods Themselves | Writer3_1 = James Robinson | Penciler3_1 = Steve Pugh | Inker3_1 = Steve Pugh | Colourist3_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Emily Shaw | Editor3_2 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** * ** * * ** *** *** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** **** **** **** ***** ** *** * ** * ** *** Items: * * * * * Events: * World War II | StoryTitle4 = Predator | Writer4_1 = Nathan Edmondson | Penciler4_1 = Phil Noto | Inker4_1 = Phil Noto | Colourist4_1 = Phil Noto | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Corrupt agents Other Characters: * Various unnamed Muscovites Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** | StoryTitle5 = Garden State of Mind | Writer5_1 = G. Willow Wilson | Penciler5_1 = Adrian Alphona | Inker5_1 = Adrian Alphona | Colourist5_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Lewis | Editor5_2 = Sana Amanat | Editor5_3 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****** ** *** Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = Short Term Fixes | Writer6_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler6_1 = Rags Morales | Inker6_1 = Rags Morales | Colourist6_1 = David Curiel | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor5_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * Travis Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Nicholas Angel * Danny Butterman * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Short-lived Hulk Serum * and * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Here we go again! It’s your one-stop entry point to the world of ALL-NEW MARVEL NOW! Loki embarks on a mission for Asgard! The Silver Surfer and Dawn experience the cosmic rays of N autikos! A Kree Pursuer and her Special Forces team prepare to invade the Earth! The Black Widow goes undercover in Russia! Who is the new Ms. Marvel? And can even the Indestructible Hulk survive the aid and assistance of fellow Avengers Cannonball and Sunspot? • Features completely new LOKI: AGENT OF ASGARD, SILVER SURFER, BLACK WIDOW, MS. MARVEL, ALL-NEW INVADERS and AVENGERS WORLD lead-in stories! | Notes = "Girl on Board" and "Garden State of Mind" were also released separately in Marvel's Infinite Comics format as Silver Surfer Infinite and Ms. Marvel infinite. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:Digital Comic Code included